In a related-art elevator apparatus, a plurality of shielding plates each corresponding to a door zone are installed in a hoistway. An RFID that stores information on a car position is attached to each shielding plate. In a car, a car position detector including a shielding plate detection portion and an RFID communication portion is mounted.
When the car position cannot be grasped, for example, when the car makes an emergency stop due to a power cut, a restoring operation for driving the car at low speed to determine the car position is carried out. During the restoring operation, the information stored in the RFID is read to obtain the car position information. In this case, the car position can be determined only by reading information of one RFID, and thus normal services are quickly restored (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).